mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TVP 2
|language=Polish |broadcast_area=Nationally (Poland, southwest Lithuania, Erdetia (fanon)) |formerly_called = TP2 (1987-1992) |sister_channel(s)= TVP 1 TVP 3 TVP HD TVP Polonia TVP Info TVP ABC TVP Historia TVP Seriale TVP Sport TVP Rozrywka TVP Kultura TVP Parlament Belsat TV Poland In Euronews |website=tvp2.tvp.pl |slogan = Zawsze pod wrażeniem|satellite = NC+ Channel 12 / 212 (HD) Cyfrowy Polsat Channel 4 / 114 (HD) Orange Channel 2 (HD) / 995 (SD)|cable = UPC Channel 2 (HD) Vectra Channel 102 (SD) / 112 (HD)}}TVP 2 '''is Polish public television network owned by Telewizja Polska. The channel broadcast news, reportages, entertainment, lifestyle, sports, series, game-shows, documentaries, culture and movies programmings. History The program underwent many transformations. In the 1970s, it only complemented the offer of the "main" TVP 1 (eg during the evening presented in it, he gave lectures of the Teachers University of Radio and Television or Television Technical School of Agriculture). From the very beginning, the channel focused on presenting cultural and entertainment programs, to a lesser extent journalistic ones. A large part of the schedule was filled with music programs, game shows and cabaret reviews. Throughout the 1970s, the popularity enjoyed by TVP 2 Studio 2 - an entertainment program with stars, realized in the concept of the show. Sometimes, during the film broadcast on TVP 1, he simultaneously broadcasted the same film, but in the original version, which was supposed to favor learning foreign languages; In fact, in the second program, foreign language classes were broadcast every day. In this program, Studio Bis repetitive blocks and Let's meet again were also broadcasted at that time. On the national holidays of "fraternal" countries, program blocks like "TV-East / Soviet Day, etc. in TVP" took place here. At Christmas, at Easter, New Year's Eve and New Year's Day, TVP 2 prepared special film blocks - "Classics on screens", "Film adaptations of world literature", "New Year's Eve cocktail", "New Year's relax" and other blocks devoted to the work of one artist " Author's day ... "etc. etc. Throughout the 1970s, and long after the TVP 2 was hanged after martial law, this program did not have a separate face from TVP 1. The announcers themselves announced in it, almost identical to the old binding of the program. April 20, 2000 - debut in place of a thick white digit 2 thinner than before digit 2. March 7, 2003 - the TVP logo has been added to the number 2, the background with the TVP logo and the number 2 is orange. May 31, 2012 - the launch of a regular, official TVP 2 broadcast in the HD standard under the name TVP 2 HD; details below, in the TVP 2 HD section. Studio 2 In 1974, the biggest hit of Polish television was born in TVP 2 - Studio 2, but almost immediately it was transferred to TVP 1. Only after the end of the decade of Edward Gierek and the same golden times of television, Studio 2 - much more modest in content and form - returned to TVP 2 as a slightly more attractive block than weekend programs. Peculiarities of TVP 2 From 1984, the concept of Twos began to be implemented as a channel with its own clearer face, which could be a significant diversification of the program offer. The pair gained a new "face" - the original spikers studio and a completely new team of announcers - presenters. During this time, debuts in TVP 2 m.in. Iwona Kubicz or Jolanta Fajkowska. More and more interesting programs were broadcast, and films were always presented in such a way that their broadcast time would not coincide with films in TVP 1. Programming News and reporters * ''Panorama'' * ''Sport'' * ''Pogoda'' * ''Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów'' Polish TV series * ''M jak Miłość'' * ''Barwy szczęścia'' * ''Na dobre i na złe'' * ''O mnie się nie martw'' * ''Rodzinka.pl'' * ''Pod wspólnym niebem'' * ''Na sygnale'' * ''Miasto skarbów'' * ''Artyści'' * ''Prokurator'' * ''Służby Specjalne'' * ''Krew z Krwi'' Foregin series * ''House M.D.'' * ''Modern Family'' * ''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' * ''Scandal'' * ''Grimm'' * ''Lie to Me'' * ''Dirt'' * ''Life'' * ''In Plain Sight'' * ''Castle'' * ''Ugly Betty'' * ''My Name Is Earl'' * ''Battlestar Galactica'' * ''The Closer'' * ''Knights of Prosperity'' * ''Twin Peaks'' * ''M.A.S.H.'' * ''Bionic Woman'' * ''Junior Eurovision Song Contest'' Entertainment * ''The Voice of Poland'' * ''Kocham Cię, Polsko!'' * ''Bake Off - Ale ciacho!'' * ''Kochanie, ratujmy nasze dzieci'' * ''Pierwsza randka'' * ''Familiada'' * ''Koło Fortuny'' * ''Postaw na milion'' Sports * ''UEFA Europa League'' * ''2018 Winter Olympics'' * ''2018 FIFA World Cup'' * ''2022 FIFA World Cup'' * ''UEFA Euro 2020'' * ''FIS Cross-Country World Cup'' (with Justyna Kowalczyk)' * '2016 EHF European Women's Handball Championship' * '2017 IHF World Men's Handball Championship' * '2017 IHF World Women's Handball Championship' * '2018 EHF European Men's Handball Championship' * '2018 EHF European Women's Handball Championship' * 'IAAF World Championships in Athletics' * 'European Athletics Championships' Morning show * 'Pytanie na śniadanie' Documentary series/Lifestyle programs * 'Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat' * 'Makłowicz w podróźy' * 'Podróże z historią' Culture * 'Kultura, głupcze' * 'Kocham Kino' * 'WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze' * 'Rozmowy po-szczególne''' Logos TVP 2 (1970-1976).png|First logo (1970 to 1975) Telewizja Polska Program 2 (1975-1976).png|Second logo (1975 to 1976) Telewizja Polska (1976-1992).png|Third logo (1976 to 1992) Program 2 (1982-1986).png|Fourth logo (1981 to 1985) TP2 (1985).png|Fifth logo (1985 to 1987) TP2 (1986-1992).png|Fifth logo (1987 to 1992) TVP2 (1992-2000).png|Sixth logo (1992 to 2000) TVP2 (1992-2000)1.png|Sixth logo (blue variant) TVP2 (1992-2000)2.png|Sixth logo (red variant) TVP2 (1992-2000)3.png|Sixth logo (green variant) TVP2 (2000-2003).png|Seventh logo (2000 to 2003) TVP2 (2000-2003)1.png|Seventh logo (red variant) TVP2 (2000-2003)2.png|Seventh logo (green variant) TVP2 (2003-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2003 to present) TVP 2 HD (2012-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2012 to present) External links Category:Telewizja Polska Category:Secondary television channels Category:Launched in 1970 Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Poland Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Polish-language television channels